


Кровь и клубничная жвачка

by Mecc



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Раньше он мог с закрытыми глазами сказать, в какой стороне от него она находилась, если расстояние между ними не превышало пары кварталов, — шёл на запах крови и клубничной жвачки, как околдованная крыса за мелодией гамельнского дудочника.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Кровь и клубничная жвачка

Её называли рыжей, но на самом деле в волосах Наташи смешалось великое множество оттенков. Кому же знать, как не Питеру — с его-то улучшенным зрением. Он мог рассматривать эти переливы часами и точно знал, что больше всего там кислотно-розового и тёмно-бордового.

Кровь и клубничная жвачка. Это были её цвета и её запах в обёртке из чёрной кожи.

Когда Питер вернулся после щелчка, чтобы тут же ринуться в очередной бой с Таносом, он шёл сквозь строй противников на голых инстинктах: расшвыривал инопланетных уродцев, без остановки стрелял паутиной, его металлические паучьи лапы словно сами собой пронзали грудные клетки и вспарывали животы, игнорируя любую броню, а в голове стучало только одно: Нат. Где Нат? Здесь собрались, кажется, абсолютно все. Кроме неё.

Раньше он мог с закрытыми глазами сказать, в какой стороне от него она находилась, если расстояние между ними не превышало пары кварталов, — шёл на запах крови и клубничной жвачки, как околдованная крыса за мелодией гамельнского дудочника.

Питер не брался даже примерно сказать, когда это началось, и не был в состоянии дать точное определение тому, что между ними происходило. Он изо всех сил пытался не показывать, насколько сходил по ней с ума, а Наташа смеялась, легонько щёлкала его по носу или ерошила волосы и говорила, что они друзья. От её прикосновений у Питера переворачивался и подкатывал к горлу желудок, а все волосы на теле вставали дыбом.

Как паучья чуйка и удар молнии одновременно.

Он краснел, бледнел, позорно заикался и смущённо мямлил. Вряд ли она могла не заметить и не понять — вряд ли хоть кто-то мог, разве что кроме Тора, но тот всегда был немного не от мира сего, — однако предпочитала делать вид, будто не замечала и не понимала.

А потом случились нападение Таноса на Землю, тесная подсобка — как невыносимо банально — в штаб-квартире Мстителей, пьянящие губы Наташи, вкус которых Питер мечтал узнать, и её сильные руки на его заднице. Член стоял так, что он, кажется, мог бы пробить им щит Кэпа, но его ждал Титан, а её — Ваканда.

И вот теперь они должны были снова встретиться, но необъяснимое притяжение, которое их связывало, куда-то делось.

Густой запах крови стоял в горле, забивал нос, и Питер, как ни пытался, не мог различить за ним аромата клубничной жвачки.

В этом бою он потерял мистера Старка… Тони. А через несколько минут узнал и про Вормир, хотя на самом деле догадался намного раньше, просто не хотел верить.

Питер сидел на крыше одной из высоток, как был после сражения: в крови и инопланетных кишках, болтал ногами и жевал клубничную жвачку, сворованную с лотка по дороге. У него не оказалось с собой денег, да и Наташе так понравилось бы больше.


End file.
